THE ELMORES
by mordyshakes
Summary: gumball,darwin,and jay [my oc] are super hero they are on quest to stop evil and meet friend on the way im accepting oc pm for it but it doesn't have to be a superhero it could be anti hero/villan
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS HOW YOU DO YOUR HERO

NAME:

AGE [AGE13-16]

POWER:

BACKSTORY:

PARENT: [CANT BE A RELATIVE TO GUMBALL]

ABILITIES:

SPECIES:

APPERANCE:

COSTUME:

WEAPON:

GEAR:


	2. introduction

at midnight you can see six kid on a roof running one of them was Darwin Watterson aka Nightswimer he was a 13 year old orange fish dressed in a black samarai outfit he had a staff that had a fin on each tip he has the power to grow fins on every part of his body.

Next to him was his girl friend Carrie Booregard aka Boo she was a 13 year old white ghost dress in a white cloak with a two pocket knives on her belt she had the power to teleport and disappear.

In front of her was her best friend Penny Fitsjerald also known as Shell a 14 year old deer with a shell for a body dress in red tight with ninja stars on belt her had the power to make her horn thicker or longer and also can fit her self into her shell for protection.

by her was her boyfriend Gumball Watterson known as Blue leopard a blue cat who is 15 year old with a black leather jacket on with mechanical claw on his hands and chain around his waist he has the power to climb walls and shoot his claw at enemy.

his partner Jay Shakes aka Jman a 15 year old monkey with a blue karate costume with a ninja mask on he have his two sword on his back with his pistol on his know tae kwon doe and his body is rubber.

finally jay sister Dee dee Shakes aka Destiny a 16 year old monkey just like her brother with a pink karate outfit on she has her two magnum pistol and pocket knife she has the power to control fire.

and together they are known as the elmores.

* * *

OKAY THAT WAS JUST A INTRODUCTION IT WILL GET LONGER.


	3. Chapter 3

SECOND CHAPTER

* * *

SCHOOL...

ms simian:so the capital of louisana is new orlean ok now let watch the morning news little brats

jay:the only thing i like about the class is when the news come on

gumball:yeah we get to see if we get to bust some bad guy

then she turn it on

new woman: here at the elmore bank we have a unknown villain robbing the bank elmore police department are trying to find out how to stop this unknown man he already killed 10 men and fear that he may strike again.

gumball: that strange we had never had a villin that killed a person

jay: this is serious we have to go

both: can i go to the restroom

:why do you have to go

jay: i have to go number one

gumball: i have to go numberrr uhhh two

you can hear a few snicker coming from the class

ms. simian: hurry up you brats

then they ran out the room when they got outside they saw penny,darwin,carrie,and deedee outside

both: where did you come from

all:mr. small

gumball: how

dee dee: he drunk that herbal tea again

darwin: but never mind that lets go

carrie: yeah guy

and with that they ran out into the bathroom when they came out with there blue leopard got ready the other has too then they ran outwhen they got to the bank they saw have of the police and civilan already dead.

blue leopard: oh my god

jman: gggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

destiny: calm down

night swimer: LET TAKE HIM DOWN!

shell: YEAH!

then they went inside the bank when they got in they saw a figure with a long hooded white coat stealing money from the safe

jay: who are you and what are you doing stealing that money

unknown person: well my name is sin and just wanted to lead you here to kill you ha ha ha ha haaa

all: what

sin: that right i knew i lead you stupid elmores here if i killed some stupid cop and civilan

blue leopard and jman: im gonna kill you bastard

then they suddenly started running toward him night swimer following when jman was about to punch him he suddenly dissapeared

blue leopard: what im impossible

then he appeared behind blue leopard quickly hitting in his back knocking him to the ground dissapeared again but behind shell but before he had a chance to hit she quickly went in her shell

sin: i like that power very unique

then all of a sudden he dissapeared again but behind destiny he hit her too the ground with the butt of one of his magnum gun then while that happen jman hurried up and tried to slice him with his sword but he dissapeared then suddenly appeared behind boo holding her tight from behind.

nightswimer: leave her alone sin

sin: how about you make me oh i forgot you can ha ha ha ha ha hey boo you know me and youare so much alike were both dead

boo: WHAT!

sin: yup were both dead heh

nightswimer: boo dont listen too him you are not like him cause you are a good guy

destiny:enough of this boo phased

sin: that wont work even if she phased ill still have her

shell: just do it anyway now

and with that she phased

sin: what that supposed to do

destiny: ill show you

then she took out her magnum pistol quickly shooting at him he figure out what she was doing in 1 and half second and dissapeared with carrie in his hand quickly appering in front of destiny

sin: that all you got

nightswimer: leave my girl alone

sin: so she your girl useful imformation thank sucker aaahhhhhh

he got stung by something on his cab mucsle he look down he saw a a string coming through his leg stoping where it had a silver nail stuck in the ground

jman: guy he has the power to teleport thank blue leopard

nightswimer: my turn then he took out his shark pole and started to hit when he was done he had scratches on alot of part of his body. then he suddenly grew a fin on his arm and was about to finish him until sin took his fin and use it to flip him over instantly knocking him out

sin: my hand are free you forgot huh

boo: NIGHTSWIMER MY TURN!

boo then ran up too him taking out her two pocket knife running up he then suddenly punch her in the face sending her flying. shell tired of no action took out out three of her bomb ninja star throwing them at him .

jman and blue leopard : SHELL NO

but it was too late he weave too of them then grab the last one throwing at the ground where the rope was instantly cutting it. then teleporting making a huge explosion thowing all of them on their backs when they stood up they look around for sin but he was gone

shell: sorry guy i didnt mean too do that

blue leopard: its alright at lease were safe ill get nightswimer

(school)

darwin: thank for helping me guys

jay: no problem at all

gumball: remember we almost got in trouble

jay: yeah

dee dee: jay its time to get in the car

jay: ok buy guy

all: bye

* * *

next episode coming up soon


End file.
